Talk:Total Drama (series)/@comment-75.83.224.132-20161205000250
Here's my elimination predictions for TD's sixth, seventh, and final seasons. Season 6 - Total Drama Reloaded *'Teams:' **'Screaming Leeches:' Tyler, Harold, Lightning, Brick, Max, Shawn, Dave, Izzy, Anne Maria, Dawn, Jo, Jasmine, and Sugar. **'Killer Trouts:' Justin, Cody, Trent, DJ, Scott, Topher, Bridgette, Lindsay, Leshawna, Beth, Amy, Samey, and Sky. *'PRE-MERGE:' 26th - Izzy (Screaming Leeches, episode 2) 25th - Max (Screaming Leeches, episode 3) 24th - Anne Maria (Screaming Leeches, episode 4) 23rd - Beth (Killer Trouts, episode 5) 22nd - Lightning (Screaming Leeches, episode 6) 21st - Justin (Killer Trouts, episode 7) 20th - Cody (Killer Trouts, episode 8) 19th - Dawn (Screaming Leeches, episode 9) 18th - Dave (Screaming Leeches, episode 10) 17th - Scott (Killer Trouts, episode 11) 16th - Sugar (Screaming Leeches, episode 12) 15th - Samey (Killer Trouts, episode 13) 14th - Sky (Killer Trouts, episode 14) *'MERGE:' 13th - Tyler (Screaming Leeches, episode 15) 12th - Shawn (Screaming Leeches, episode 16) 11th - Lindsay (Killer Trouts, episode 17) 10th - Trent (Killer Trouts, episode 18) 9th - Amy (Killer Trouts, episode 19) 8th - Brick (Screaming Leeches, episode 20) 7th - Jasmine (Screaming Leeches, episode 21) 6th - Leshawna (Killer Trouts, episode 22) 5th - Jo (Screaming Leeches, episode 23) 4th - Harold (Screaming Leeches, episode 24) 3rd - Topher (Killer Trouts, episode 25) Runner-up - Bridgette (Killer Trouts, episode 26) Winner - DJ (Killer Trouts, episode 26) *'Main protagonists:' DJ and Bridgette *'Main antagonist:' Topher Trivia *Like with Total Drama All-Stars / Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, the opening sequence is shortened. *This is the first season produced after the spin-off series, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. *This is the only season that doesn't have any non-elimination rounds. Season 7- Total Drama: Gonudie Island *'PRE-MERGE:' Returns in episode 15 - ♀ 1 (Team 2, episode 2) Returns in episode 15 - ♀ 2 (Team 2, episode 3) 22nd - ♂ 1 (Team 1, episode 4) 21st / 20th - ♀ 3 / ♀ 4 (Team 2, episode 6) 19th - ♂ 2 (Team 2, episode 7) 18th - ♀ 5 (Team 1, episode 8) 17th - ♀ 6 (Team 1, episode 9) 16th - ♂ 3 (Team 1, episode 10) 15th - ♂ 4 (Team 2, episode 11) 14th - ♂ 5 (Team 2, episode 12) 13th - ♂ 6 (Team 2, episode 13) 12th - ♀ 7 (Team 2, episode 14) *'MERGE:' 11th - ♀ 2 (second time, Team 2, episode 15) 10th - ♂ 7 (Team 1, episode 16) 9th - ♀ 8 (Team 1, episode 17) 8th - ♂ 8 (Team 2, episode 18) 7th - ♀ 1 (second time, Team 2, episode 20) 6th - ♂ 9 (Team 1, episode 21) 5th - ♀ 9 (Team 1, episode 22) 4th - ♂ 10 (Team 2, episode 24) 3rd - ♀ 10 (Team 1, episode 25) Runner-up - ♀ 11 (Team 1, episode 26) Winner - ♂ 11 (Team 2, episode 26) Trivia *This is the last season that the series completely replaces any existing casts with an all new cast. *Episodes 5, 19, and 23 are non-eliminations. Season 8 - Total Drama: Reroute To Victory (FINAL SEASON) *'Teams:' **'Team 1 (orange):' Cameron, ♀, ♀, ♂, ♂, Scarlett, and Zoey. **'Team 2 (brown):' Alejandro, Rodney, Gwen, Heather, ♀, ♂, and ♂. *'PRE-MERGE:' 14th - Scarlett (Team 1, episode 2) 13th - Zoey (Team 1, episode 2) 12th - Alejandro (Team 2, episode 3) 11th - Cameron (Team 1, episode 4) 10th - ♂ (Team 1, episode 5) Returns in episode 8 - Rodney (Team 2, episode 6) 9th - ♂ (Team 2, episode 7) *'MERGE:' 8th - Heather (Team 2, episode 8) 7th - Gwen (Team 2, episode 9) 6th - Rodney (Team 2, episode 10) 5th - ♂ (Team 1, episode 11) 4th - ♀ (Team 1, episode 12) 3rd- ♀ (Team 2, episode 12) Runner-up - ♀ (Team 2, episode 13) Winner ♂ (Team 1, episode 13) Trivia *This is the final season in the series.